Real World: Condor Studios
by ifyoureadthisyourabouttobehit
Summary: The cast of all Condor Studio shows are sent to the Big Apple to show their real sides! Will romance ensue? Spray tans? Who knows? Rated T, just incase!


A/N: Hello! Yes, I'm making a new story. Isn't it kind of obvious? I'm still continuing my first story, High School Again. But beware, I'm not going to update often because I'm taking finals right now. I might put High School Again on hiatus because I feel the idea isn't very good. Now read, my friend, read. =) Plus, I'm making Chad really cocky. Mwahaha.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except the original show I thought of, Big Town, Small Girl. Everything else, my dear friend Mr. Chuck Norris does.

What this story is about: Reality TV. Every single Condor Studio's star is invited to live in a humongous house in New York City. Real World: Condor Studios. Well, what's going to happen? Romance? Scandals? Spray tans? Who knows?

Trailer:

"What?" The _So Random! _cast yelled.

"I have to stay with them?" The _Mackenzie Falls_ cast yelled back.

"We have to stay with them?" The cast of the new Condor Studios show, _Big Town, Small Girl_, **(I don't know why I named it that!)** complained.

"Mr. Condor is saying we need more reality in our TV shows, no more drama. So, instead of having all new people live with each other. We thought it would be even better to use our old stars and make them live together, since you all don't seem to like each other very much. And it's cheaper. Way cheaper." Marshall said. "Plus, we've already notified your parents, so no worries. Yes, you will not have to go to school…" Everyone cheered. "But, you will have a guardian to look after you. In this case, it's me!" He smiled.

Everyone groaned.

"But, wait til' you hear this, people." Marshall said. "You get to live in a huge mansion. In the heart of New York City! And you get paid." Everybody cheered.

"Not that much, but you still get to live in a free house!" He said. "With tons of money to spend! You're going to the Big Apple."

While everybody was celebrating, Grady was standing there scratching his head.

"We're going to live in a fruit?" He said, confused.

"Dude, he means New York City." Nico said, patting him on the back.

"Oh! That makes more sense."

Wait, I'm happy going to NYC. But, I mean, with the whole Mackenzie Falls cast, too?

This is going to be extremely fun! Not.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by Tawni.

"Oh my gosh! New York City? When are we going to leave?" Tawni asked Marshall.

"We leave in three days." He said, bracing for what was about to come. "Wait guys. I've got a text. We leave tonight."

"What!" Tawni screamed. "I don't have enough time to pack! Sonny, come with me!"

"Sure, Tawni, but don't go crazy."

Chad's POV

I was definitely not that excited about New York with the Randoms. Woo-hoo, sense the sarcasm. One added benefit to this whole hot mess was being able to live with Sonny.

"We leave in three days." I heard the head Random say. I can't get my authentic 'Chad' gel come in three days! And that's hardly enough time to get my stuff ready.

"Wait guys. I've got a text. We leave tonight." Marshall said.

We heard the deafening scream coming from Blondie who just took Sonny for ransom.

"Chad, shouldn't you be packing?" The head Random said. I turned around and everybody was gone.

"We leave in four hours, you know." Holy crap.

Sonny's POV

After being kidnapped by Tawni, I got all the clothes I would never use from the queen bee herself.

"Well, what are you doing?" Tawni asked me.

"Um, relaxing?" I said, tired.

"We leave in an hour and you're definitely not ready."

"Ready for what Tawni, we're going on a plane." I said. "And, wait. I like this cardigan. It's pretty." I said, pointed out my yellow and black sweater.

"Seriously? No offense, but you look like a taxi-cab, slash bumblebee." Tawni said, throwing out a purple tube top with a black sweater and extremely skinny skinny-jeans. **(Stop S.P.S.?) **

"Just because you say no offense doesn't make it un-offensive…"

"I'll be nice, you can wear whatever pair of sneakers you can wear." She added while picking out an outfit for herself. A pink shirt dress with flats.

I chose comfy black Nikes, against much protest from Tawni. Suddenly, after packing and getting ready, it was time to go.

When we arrived at LAX, we ran over to the luggage, where we met the others. Chad was weighing his suitcase, while the other Condor Studio cast and crew were behind him.

"Mr. Cooper, you can't bring hairspray and all your hair supplies on this airplane." The big beefy African American security man said.

"Sir, do you think good hair happens just like that?" He exaggerated.

"Well, sir, do you want to get on this plane?" He mocked Chad. He threw half of the contents that Chad had in his designer suitcase.

"Fine, fine, fine…" Chad said, looking sad. He was horrible at making a puppy dog faces.

I was slightly laughing at him. He shot me a look, which I responded when I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shut up, Monroe."

"You should, Goldfarb." I said, remembering what Tawni told me awhile ago.

"Chad, Sonny, stop flirting we have a flight to catch." Marshall said, not looking up from his BlackBerry.

My face turned a familiar bright red. Isn't that great? Sense the sarcasm.

Takeoff scares the crap out of me. When we were allowed to go in the plane, I saw Chad sitting in row 6B. I looked down to my plane ticket.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. 6A?

"Ugh, you, again Monroe?" Chad said, rudely.

For a second I forgot about takeoff and I remembered the monster sitting next to me.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Everyone on the plane looked at me. In the distance I heard Tawni complaining.

"Middle-class?" She yelled.

"We're cutting costs, y'know." Marshall said.

"I don't care."

"Attention, passengers. We're ready for takeoff." The pilot said after the nurses taught us how to put our seatbelt on.

"Awwww. Is little Sonny scared of an airplane?" Chad mocked. I slapped him and, let me tell you, it felt good.

When we were safely up in the sky, I saw the clouds and fell asleep.

On Chad's shoulder.

Review!


End file.
